1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security systems and, more particularly, to a security system for maintaining portable articles in a secured state relative to a support therefor.
2. Background Art
Securing of portable articles, such as electronic devices, remains a formidable task for those displaying the same at point of purchase. Electronic devices, such as cellular telephones and personal digital assist devices (PDA's), are becoming increasingly sophisticated while their size diminishes. PDA's, which initially functioned as simple organizers, now have, among other features, the ability to take photographs, function as personal computers, etc. As the sophistication of these devices increases, so do both their cost and the interest of would-be thieves. Given the multitude of different features that are offered with such devices, and their cost, consumers demand the ability to do a “hands on” evaluation. It is impractical for employees to remove, one by one, potentially a large number of devices for inspection by each customer. First of all, given the high volume of such devices, the labor force required in each operation would be economically impractical. Second, unrestrained devices are inviting to thieves. An employee may not be able to keep track of all devices that have been made available to potential customers at a particular display.
This has led to the display of portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones and PDA's, in a manner so that each model remains on display. This necessitates some sort of security system to prevent unauthorized removal of the devices from the display area. Myriad display systems are currently available to purveyors of electronic devices, ranging from simple mechanical systems to sophisticated electronic systems. The assignee herein currently offers a complete line of such systems.
One mechanical system utilizes a flexible cable. One end of the cable is connected to a support, with the other connected to a device that is to be secured. The potential consumer is allowed the freedom to pick up, operate, and relocate the device within a range permitted by the length of the cable. Generally, this type of system is defeatable by severance of the cable, or separation of the cable from the device and/or support.
Electronic systems generally utilize a cable that establishes a conductive path between a particular device and a support. A cable end connector is attachable to each device and is normally placed in an armed state as an incident of the attachment. In the event that the end connector is removed or the cable is severed, a detectable signal is caused to be generated which alerts those monitoring the system that there has been a breach.
While electronic systems are highly effective, they have two inherent drawbacks. First of all, those using the same must contend with the problem of wire management. This problem may be significant at displays at which a large number of devices are being secured. Secondly, these systems are generally more expensive than their mechanical counterparts. In high volume operations, the cost of installing systems of this type must be weighed against anticipated losses due to theft resulting from a) the absence of any securing system, or b) the use of a less expensive, mechanical system.
Recently, the assignee herein introduced a mechanical system which captively engages individual devices that are to be displayed. This application is co-pending herewith as Ser. No. 10/235,412 entitled “Security System for a Portable Device”. The system utilizes a frame, which may be made from cast or formed metal, and adjustable connecting elements which cooperatively embrace an article that is secured. Other variations of this system include individual connecting elements which are independently mounted to a support, such as a wall, to captively hold a device relative thereto.
The designs in the prior paragraph, while generally effective, have the drawback that the frames/connecting elements are prone to being defeated by a reconfiguration thereof by a would-be thief at the display. In one form, one of the connecting elements has a generally “L” shape, with transverse legs. One leg is suitably secured to a support, with the other bearing against a surface of the device to captively hold the device in an operative state. By bending one or both of the legs of the “L”, the system might be defeated.
The industry continues to seek out viable systems for improving security for portable devices which are both effective and affordable, taking into consideration the anticipated losses in the absence of the use of such systems.